


1123

by darkraperbloc



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkraperbloc/pseuds/darkraperbloc
Summary: 抹布双子，尼尔x莱尔，逻辑不存在的





	1123

尼尔把额头贴在冰凉的地板上，想让自己冷静一点。  
但实在太嘈杂了，四周所有的声音都在脑海中呼啸回荡。  
他自己的呼吸声。男性在耳边的污言秽语。肉棒厮磨着嘴唇时黏腻液体蹭过面颊的声音。身后肉体拍打上自己身体的啪啪声。还有不远处传来的、最让他无法冷静的——  
莱尔的声音。  
他们是过于相似的同卵双胞胎，而这份相似同样也体现在声音上。以前有朋友说过如果不从语气上分辨，是绝对听不出电话里说话的人到底是哪一个Dylandy的，而即使在阔别这么多年以后，举凡见到他们的人大概也还是会这么说。可能世界上只有他们两人才能够清晰察觉到那种巨大的差异。  
就比如现在。  
……就比如现在，尼尔听见喘息声。紊乱的气息，喉间溢出的破碎呻吟，像是使用过度而有些沙哑的嗓音。  
“……唔、哈啊——”  
莱尔的声音。  
这时候他宁愿自己分不清。他宁愿这是自己的声音。  
但是一切都在提醒他，这是莱尔的声音。是莱尔，是你双胞胎弟弟的声音。他现在正和你发出一样的声音，和你一样不得不遭受这种肮脏又屈辱的对待，和你一样。  
莱尔和我一样。他想。因为我。  
留下莱尔一个人，离开家，成为杀手，加入天人，也没有办法改变世界让他的生活变好一点；不再和莱尔见面，也没有办法在落入敌人手中的时候不让他被卷入；愚蠢地对敌人作出放了他自己就什么愿意做的许诺，也没有办法从这个地狱中把他拯救出来。  
尼尔盯着地板，从这个角度他只能看见地板，这让人庆幸，但下一秒他又为感到庆幸而痛恨自己。他可以移开视线，可以闭上眼睛，但他没法关闭听觉，他还是听见弟弟的声音。  
一切都在提醒他，世界上唯一的、仅剩的、他最重要的人，正在他身边最近的地方被侵犯着，而他却想逃避这个事实。  
可是在他来得及自我谴责之前，真正的谴责就已经来到。  
后穴频繁进出的肉棒突然抽出，仍然坚硬的龟头擦过已经红肿的穴口时，原本已经渐渐麻痹了的身体还是禁不住因为混杂着痛楚的快感而颤栗。他早已无力的腰被从身后托起，还没等穴内湿滑的精液混合物淌出去，粗大的性器又再一次贯穿了维持坐姿的身体。尼尔沉默地垂着头，看见被强硬掰开的两腿间因为多次射精有些萎靡的自己的东西，然后下一秒，他此刻最不想看到的那张脸就猝不及防地出现在了那里。  
和他无比相似的脸上写着大概同样相似的痛楚和快感。平日里属于狙击手的傲人视力在这时似乎也变成了惩罚，哪怕眼睛极度酸涩，像是蒙着一层腐蚀性的水雾一样，尼尔还是能够看清那些不自然的潮红、汗水和精液干涸在脸上的痕迹，微微开裂的嘴角，还有正低垂着眼帘的那双眼睛。  
——那双蓝色的眼睛。  
尼尔痛苦地闭上眼。  
那里面倒映出的光比一切憎恨和责备都要让他心如刀割。  
……而之后即将发生的事则让他如坠冰窟。  
“喂，你哥哥刚才可是说为了你什么都愿意做呢，这么感人的兄弟情，弟弟你也该报答一下吧？”  
不。不行，不可以。只有这个，绝对、绝对——  
一股巨大的恐慌罩住了他，从头到脚。尼尔不想知道在正直视着他的莱尔眼里自己是什么表情——明明同样是被侵犯，为什么在疲惫和屈辱的感情之下对方还能用那种近似于冷静的目光看着他，仿佛在探究着什么——  
“……莱尔，”他听见自己干涩的声音，“别这样。”  
莱尔眼里的光闪动了一下。他稍微抬了一点头——尽管后脑的头发还被身后的男人揪着——表情在苍白的灯光下变得明朗了一点，然后尼尔看见他勾起了嘴角，冲他露出一个意义不明、但他又觉得自己应该一清二楚的微笑。  
“不行啊，哥哥。他们说我该‘知恩图报’。”  
说着，莱尔张开嘴，含住了他的性器。  
尼尔觉得自己忘记了心跳和呼吸。  
莱尔的声音仍然在离他很近的地方，唇舌在他股间留下湿而粘的声响，时而又因为被后面的男人顶得太深而将他完整地吞入，一点点闷哼声从被抵住的舌根溢出唇缝，连声带的震颤都像是在玩弄刚被舌苔粗暴摩挲过的铃口。莱尔湿润而不规律的吐息往往落在腿间毛发丛中，在阴囊过于敏感的皮肤上滋生起细小的水珠，然后随着水汽的蒸发，一波波电流似的快感就剜开血肉钻进骨髓最深处。  
他也忘了闭上眼睛。他看着这一切，就像在强迫自己经历一场更加盛大的折磨。  
无处不是血液的灼烧感。他的脸颊和头脑像发烧一样炽热，以至于鼓膜都在砰砰作响，被摩擦得已经失去痛感、只有细密的酸胀残留下来的穴口一片火热，而被自己的亲生弟弟含住的那个东西更是因为人类温暖的口腔而渐渐变得饱胀滚烫。  
尼尔感到可耻，比死更可怕的罪恶的耻辱。但更可怕的是他开始失去控制。  
这是改变世界的惩罚，是他的罪恶，是因为他犯了罪，所以经历这一切是理所应当的……可是这跟莱尔无关，为什么是莱尔，就因为这是最能惩罚自己的现实吗？这不应该，无论如何他都必须控制住自己，绝不可以——  
“操弟弟的嘴就这么让你兴奋吗？”  
侵入后穴的阴茎逐渐动作粗暴起来，在找到会让他呼吸更加混乱的某一点后对恶意几乎不加掩饰地蹂躏起那里，前列腺的快感逐级攀升，就连早就擦破还留着牙印的乳头都被狠狠拧过，与此同时莱尔则将他吞得更深，舌尖又好似不经意一般在顶端掠过，带来身体深处激将爆发的甘美痛感。  
——弟弟。  
弟弟的声音。弟弟的脸。弟弟的呼吸。  
尼尔再也压不住呻吟声了。就算是抛开身份、自尊和任何其他的东西，他也想要说话，想要让这一切停下，想要摆脱这种让他大脑混沌的莫大恐惧和莫大兴奋，但从嘴里吐出的却只有破碎的字句。  
“不……不要，求、求你，别——”  
身后的男人笑了一声。  
“身为哥哥可不能藏着好东西不给弟弟啊？”  
一阵震颤之后最终深深顶入他体内的性器射了出来，肠内再次被粘稠液体填满的同时，他的精液也不受控制地爆发在莱尔嘴里。在眼前盖上一片水幕的情况下尼尔终于什么都看不清了，一片模糊的视界里他好像对着镜面，某个和他极其相似的身影被人按着慢慢靠近。  
覆上来的唇舌带着腥咸黏滑的液体。在意识模糊间听见有谁说“你可真是个好哥哥”的时候，他眼里的滚烫泪水终于落了下来。


End file.
